bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bakuganamaxusreviews
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akwimos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 10:55, April 6, 2010 join I noticed your bakugan and there g-power, i think that you would be a powerhouse in my dimensions team, Attribute United. If you would like to join, please post a notice on Darkus Rayne's talk page. Thank you either way. Airzel-of-haos/ Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok i've decided you can join as either our Ventus Pyrus or Aqous member your pick just post it on my talk page Alright Pyrus you are how many pyrus do you have? awesome so ill be expecting to see you on bakugan dimensions welcome i wouldnt say the best quite yet after all there are people stronger there will always beDarkus Master 15:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) But remember, losing isn't bad if you learn from it. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 22:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) good point airzel but I prefer the taste of victory Victory is sweeter after the horrid taste of defeat. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 20:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Candy FTW!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG IT DAH MAN!!!! Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 00:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You too.[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but i think someone blocked it.[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 18:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ... dude, you freezed me (i mean, that's also cool).[[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ...freezed, frozen... from a lot of cool things. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 20:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :No such things. One is a non-legit name and the other was actually Chance Dragonoid.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 13:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) err, just wondering unless you got the Akwimos and such on Ebay, how did you get them? :I didn't ask this. That was Airzel, I think.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 13:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :ugh, THERE NEEDS TO BE A WAY U CAN AUTO-SIG. and that picture is an insult to my team (bakugan). A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, it was just the fact that all those Haos were just mashed together in a way that seemed semi-offensive to me. Leave it up, it puts my brawl drive in high gear. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Rock on, Pyrus Gaurdian. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know right now. Give me half an hour and I will give you an answer. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, Haos/Subterra Krakix and Silver Zukanator/Chompixx are the lowest I can widle down my choices, but if I absolutely had to chose, it would be Haos and Zukanator. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 20:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :My choice was based on what my focused attribute, my known oppnents and how they strategize, and finally, what would most effectively put my cards to use. As you can see, A. I am one of the smartest on the team B. It takes me forever to get just one bakugan in the store. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 21:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) needed new topic section I never said you weren't smart, I said I was on of the smarter team members. Oh, and you will never see me use the same strategy twice in battle. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 21:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It be 5:13 pm Saturday in North Carolina. (I live about an hour from the pond that u be across) First, Where is the fun if you can't use them on BD. Second, shouldn't you be in bed? or are you like my grandma and stay up until midnight on the computer using *insert online communication system here* to talk to your friends from far far away? yes I live with my grandparents. well, it doesn't matter as long as you have the bakugan. *Like me :)* Strikeflier, stay OFF the keyboard. Have dreams of beating the tar out of someone who you just met on BD. Peace be with the Bakugan. A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 21:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I was looking on Youtube ^he was looking on youtube^ Enough Helix. It isn't very lady-like to get on the keyboard without permission. ^Fine^ OK, I saw your review on Akwimos. I thought it was pretty good. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 16:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll look it up later. ^But you have an appointment about the new project with Rayne later.^ I know this Helix. . . . . What, Helix is like a secretary. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 16:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo. A.O.H. / No Strikeflier, you may not shoot at the computer. (talk) 20:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Like Charles, he is a member of the team that lives in our little town. He specializes in survailence. A.O.H. / No Strikeflier, you may not shoot at the computer. (talk) 20:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC Yes we do. Well, technically we do. Rayne's Cousin is our real Ventus brawler, but his cousin doesn't have a code, so I am in that place as a surogate until I can get her a code. Yes, I am the one who supplies the team with codes unless they have money. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 20:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) The only reason that you should be afraid of me is because I know how to use my Bakugan to amazing potential. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 20:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOO! the bassist of Slipknot died. I'll talk to you on Friday, I have a lot to think about. And it's not just about Slipknot. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 21:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) . . . sup. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 15:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm just editing. My uncle is in town for the weekend, so I won't be here much in the afternoon. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 15:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Watch your language. Please don't cuss, this is a children's site, and frankly, it's getting annoying having to hide your comments. If you keep foul mouthing I'm going to have to block you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 05:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Click Edit To View. --Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 19:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) DESTINY END DRAGOON RISE AND GIVE ME VICTORY 19:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) MESSAGE Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." Viper30 Go Aquos Aranaut an me Viper30. Hello HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 13:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it's like with Gus. Everyone think he's dead, but actually he's inprisoned. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 13:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I see you have come across my Wiki. Were you interested in becoming a regular User? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 21:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Hey Bakuganamaxusreviews (wow thats a long name :P) I was wondering what you wanted me to do with the bakugan episodes? Just tell me and I'll do it :P from your friend Sub-terra-lakers (call me Lakers) :D Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 10:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply I know, I saw that. Oh, and the Lumino...SM's cheaping out on us and saving 5 cents by not using the Metallic paint.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MAXXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) If you wanna read the books you have to be like 12 because it's got some dirty stuff. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Read away. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) BMX CAN YA join me,TS and rec on my blog? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]]14:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DUDE I JUST NOTICED YOU'RE NAME IS BakuganAmaxusreviews I didn't know there was an A! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 14:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did you write an A? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude you should review old bakugan. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Like Drago, and have contests whoever gets you the most subscribers gets a free Bakugan like Maskeraid100 did. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif Here Here! I got one! LINK! The first 12 seconds of that song, or the first 20 of this one. LINK 2! 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi BMX! Random talks are transferd to http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Random_Talk_Wiki hope you join me there at my blog! Note:Who is your guardian? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''If you want to see the daylight again! ]]09:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) so can you join me in my blog on bakugan random talk wiki the link is in my last messege [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]]10:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I will soon how do you write in colour? "I AM CROW HOGAN AND MY BIRDS OF A FEATHER FLOCK TOGETHER! 10:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC)" My blog is {http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Bakugan%2Bhuman_talk!|here} [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]]10:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Try this <,span, style,=,",color,:,(insert color);",Insert text ,<,/span,> but with no commas! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]]10:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]]10:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) HI BMX! check out my new song in my new blog! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]18:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HI BMX! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]10:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) wanna know the details of my own created card? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]10:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Where do you live? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]10:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah i am mad about that anyway here are the details of my created yugioh card Fuseman Neon @@@@@@ (@ is a star) Thunder/Effect Once per turn this card get a shock counter (max.4) you can remove 1 counter to activate one of the following effects: -this card gains 500 ATK and DEF for every counter you remove -Destroy 1 monster on the field for each counter removed -Inflict 500 Damage to your opponent for every counter removed ATK/2300 DEF/1900 [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]10:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know this card is desined to fit Thunder decks and i made a whole deck based on it Fuseman Gaiga/Fuseman Charger,.....etc if you want to know their details just tell me! and wanna go to random talk wiki? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]10:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) so what are ya doing now? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]11:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HOW? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]11:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you get free bakugan? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]11:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Bye i'll wait for some one to give ya the link [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]11:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LINK TO LOG!! HERE I FOND IT FOR YA! https://sm-app.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/login [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]]11:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HI BMX!! wasup? i am waching Yugioh GX ep 51 [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's the episode that jaden BEATS Zane! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]03:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i tottaly forgot that It was a draw! and ZANE IS AWESOME AND SO IS SYRUS!!!!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]10:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! i also like the Cyberdarks! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]10:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well my fav archtypes are Season 1: Black luster soldier! (not actually an archtype but the coolest right?) season 2:Cyberdarks season 3:Morphtronics and check out the game i made in my new blog! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool I'llm check the blog soon and there all cool especcially morphtronic I love scope I thought up a cool strategy with them I've only used it once here it goes You summon scopen in attack the sommon a seconed scopen then summon a 3rd scopen the summon Boarden and attack direct with them! your opponent should take 2900 DAMAGE! Birds of a feather flock together 11:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well i realy have a kinda stupid deck no fusion monsters no synchros my most powerful is Metalzoa 3000 ATK and by using rope of life it goes to 3800 Gs I mean ATK and is there a way to summon a ritual monster withOUT it's ritual card? i have a legendery flame lord but i don't have his ritual card so is there anyway to use it? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yep I have a card called andvanced Ritual art I think and with it you get to special summon any Ritual monster by discarding cards equal to that level of the monster! I only have 1 Ritual monster lyncrathope! man i BARLY got 40 cards for my deck in Egypt we have TONS of fakes like: #The whole exodia in one card #TONS of monsters with infinite ATK and DEF like some Cyber end dragons #The text is not translated well so we cannot relize anything #and they some times add a 0 to the number so it become like this: 2400-2400'0' see? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) what's yor personal fav?Majestic star dragon? Destiny end dragoon? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have legendery flame lord and Skull guardian (in fusion monsters background) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) YOU HAVE A BLACK LUSTER SOLIDER AND 'A CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON????? (passes out) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems]] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) man this is confusing [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i edit your talk page theyou say opposite what i said and ma blog is about a gama that i invented check it out! my fave is:Chimeratech Fortress dragon and Tokens! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/My_created_game [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]11:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude, Do You Like... this? You made AN OTK? YOU'RE AWESOMLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I just want to tell you that Chimeratech OVER dragon's ATK are equal to the removed from play monsers x800 Chimeratech FORTRESS dragon's ATK are the same ase the over dragon but x1000 instead of x800 [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well belive it or not I (virtually) dueld JADEN and won! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) but still i managed to win sserval times actually [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i said serval and one of my best combos are Ante + metalzoa Ante let's you choose a card and let's opp choose a card fom hand then compare the level the lowest destrois the selected card an get's 1000 dmg and since my zoa is LV 8 he has 95% of winning [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]15:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) So who is your sig card? mine is metalzoa [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yesei! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well i use my OWN deck i have a mix of machines and warriors [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Good! a friend of mine is very skilled he Schooled me! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well he doesn't care about types so his deck has all types [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) better than you think but actually i used one of his decks not mine [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah but wait untill i bring my own deck [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]16:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not...... I'm not scared! Birds of a feather flock together 16:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi BMR! you're not scared of what? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) you may not be but ma friend I told ya about should be! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My deck is Kinda Indestructable I can even take out Yugi! (without the Egyption God) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh i have to Admit that the move in your main page is good but who will Actually let you summon all this? i will destroy them 1 by 1 and do you know a game caled Yoville? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) do you know Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) well can i talk to you there? caus our chat isn't suposed to be here [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) chill...in yugioh wiki you can see my deck's monsters I am too lazy to add the spells and traps Meet Ya There! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]]18:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go to RTW? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost is a beam of Lazer']] [[User_talk:LaserGhost|'Talk to him!']] 15:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) wanna go to RTW? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Um, White, Black, rangers 3, and that's it. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Pokemonn RAnger Tracks of light. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OH YEA!?!?!?!?! . . .?! HERE IS TEH LINK, FOR COLORS! YEA, C-O-L-O-R-S! Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 20:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It really doesn't matter. At all. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 20:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WHY YES IT DOES! It means exactly the same thing. Like how some people spell "shop", "shoppe". Or the other way around. This is getting annoying now. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 20:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I've seen it on signs, but I'm really getting bored with this. BYE MAXIE. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 20:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) DarkusAlpha is too old to be a newbie. Ask some new contributer. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How about This user? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) nope! Try this: L : O :: V ::: E What does it mean? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I had problems. And yes, five/seven years ago... I don't exactly remember. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 19:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Don't know yet. PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']][[User blog: PokemasterLink| Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!']] Re: Rec, TS, and any others that were present at the time of the argument between you and Viper. Darkus''Ma[[User blog:DarkusMaster|ster]] 19:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC)